


Think of You, Think of Me

by samanthahirr



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: In Public, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Touring, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time I think of you, you're gonna think of me," Adam said, his voice dreamy and so, so pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of You, Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; all mistakes my own.

"How long until the next hotel night?" Adam asked as they dragged their suitcases out of the Hyatt Summerfield.

"Sunday," Kris yawned.

Adam groaned.

Allison skipped ahead of them, grinning over her shoulder. "What's the matter? Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Kris ducked his head and fought the urge to blush while Adam covered, "I hate new mattresses. And god knows what's living in the sheets."

"Oh my gosh, you should hear my mom's thing about bed bugs. She thinks they're _everywhere_. I had to talk her out of buying, like, thirty disposable sheet sets to bring on tour."

"Exactly," Adam agreed, and Kris slowed his steps to give Allison a longer lead. Adam slowed, too, and then bumped a shoulder against Kris. "I know why _you_ were up all night."

"You don't say," Kris drawled.

"Mmm. I'm gonna be thinking about it for the next three days straight."

"Flattery will not get you a bathroom blowjob, you know," Kris smiled.

"Not even one?"

"No. You'll just have to restrain your urges 'til Sunday."

"Three days? I'm gonna _die_ ," Adam exclaimed theatrically, wrist to his forehead.

"You say that every day," Kris pointed out, "so you should know I don't believe you by now. Besides, you've got plenty to distract you." Kris gestured to the two tour buses, and their friends outside enjoying a last few moments of freedom before boarding their home away from home.

Adam shot him a quick look and snorted. "I've been thinking about you 24-7 since the day we met. _Nothing_ distracts me."

Kris blushed and tugged at his beanie. "I also know you're prone to exaggeration."

"Oh, baby," Adam said, his voice dropping lower as they neared the group. "That's _no_ exaggeration. Also, I love it when you blush."

Kris blushed some more but managed a secret smile for Adam before joining the rest of the Idol contestants.

  
~

  
Looking back on that conversation, what happened three days later could _almost_ be considered Kris's fault. Or so Adam claimed.

They'd pulled over at a Shoney's outside Memphis for breakfast, and everyone groaned and stretched as they piled off the bus, except Kris and Adam. Because Adam had caught Kris's arm as Kris headed for the exit, and looked at him with pleading eyes before ducking into the bus's tiny bathroom.

So Kris lingered, repacking his duffle for the night at the Memphis Doubletree until the only other person on the bus was the driver. And then he opened the bathroom door, expecting a few frantic kisses before they had to get inside.

Adam stood up from the closed toilet seat and gave him a nervous smile. Kris blinked, surprised to see Adam hesitant around him for the first time in months.

"I got you something," Adam blurted before Kris could say anything. "To wear tonight."

Kris's eyebrows popped, and he held back a laugh. "It'd better not be another boa."

"No, it's…. No one'll see it, I promise."

Intrigued, Kris stepped in and locked the door behind him.

"I wanna give it to you now. So you can wear it all day." Adam settled his big hands on Kris's hips.

"Oh really?" Kris asked, rising up on his toes to kiss Adam's freckled lips.

But Adam leaned his head back with a pleased smile. "Say you'll wear it. All day."

"You'll have to tell me what it is, first," Kris said, remembering the day Matt had dared Anoop to wear women's panties while he performed. The judges had said Anoop looked 'uncomfortable,' and 'distracted,' and Kris wasn't about to do that to thousands of paying fans.

"I'd rather show you," Adam said, a sly tone creeping into his voice, like he thought Kris was already on the hook. When he bent down and kissed him, tongue flickering across Kris's lips and making him gasp and open for him, Kris thought maybe Adam was right to gloat.

"Tell me," Kris insisted, breaking away so he could stand his ground.

Adam grinned and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "A toy."

Kris frowned, trying to imagine what he meant.

"Just let me show you," Adam whispered, his breath doing distracting things against Kris's neck, fingers curling encouragement through the denim on his hips.

"Fine. Where is it?"

"Pull down your pants," Adam ordered.

Kris blinked at him. "I'm not missing my breakfast for a quickie. You know how I get without coffee."

"Aw, don't be shy, baby," Adam said, and Kris couldn't help the way his spine stiffened.

He wasn't _shy_ ; he just didn't go around dropping his pants on a whim—his _or_ somebody else's.

Adam held up his hand in a three-fingered salute. "I swear this is not a quickie, and you will still get your breakfast. Scout's honor."

"Fine," he muttered again, making quick work of his belt and fly.

He pushed his jeans down, then rolled his eyes when Adam said, "Boxers, too."

Kris shucked his boxers down. He straightened up with a glare. "Now show me."

"Hold out your hand." Adam dug into the pocket of his skull hoodie and lifted out a lump of something that looked familiar. And then Adam unrolled it and slowly lowered the translucent condom into Kris's hand.

"What?" Kris looked at the silver ball in its condom sleeve. "What is that?"

"It's a toy," Adam said again.

It wasn't actually a ball, Kris realized upon closer inspection. It was more oblong. Egg-shaped. A little smaller than an egg, too, and now Kris was having second-thoughts about his breakfast order. Great. "And I'm supposed to wear it?"

"Yeah," Adam said and pulled a little packet of lube out of his pocket.

" _Hey_ ," Kris said, getting a clear image of exactly what Adam thought was going to happen. "You're not putting that _in_ me."

"I am," Adam beamed down at him, inching closer. His hand slid over Kris's bare hip and around to pinch his ass.

"Damn it!"

"Kris," Adam murmured, his hand sliding up Kris's back, under his t-shirt. "I told you I think about you all day long, and you thought I was teasing. So I'm gonna make a believer out of you."

"How? By making me uncomfortable all day?"

"Only a little uncomfortable," Adam said, nuzzling into his neck. "And you'll know I'm thinking of you, and you'll be thinking of me."

"Or you could just text me, 'thinking of you, LOL' messages or something."

"Not stealthy," Adam said. "Anyone could see the texts. _No one's_ gonna see this."

The hand drifted down again, and Adam traced a finger down Kris's crack, nail scraping lightly over his sensitive hole.

"I hate your idea of romance," Kris sighed, his back arching at the intimate touch.

"This isn't romance," Adam corrected him, " _this_ is romance," and he pulled Kris against him and kissed him soft and sweet, sucking on his lower lip for a long moment.

Kris was clinging to Adam's shoulders when Adam finally eased back.

"Please, for me?" Adam whispered, batting mascaraed lashes at him.

Kris was so screwed. "Alright."

Adam squeezed him tight again and then swatted his hip. "Turn around," he said, a huge smile on his face.

Kris did as he was told, and then took the logical next step and braced his elbows on the low counter. The room had never felt so small. Adam was standing half-in the shower as he tore open the lubricant packet and coated his finger. Kris watched in the mirror when Adam crowded in behind him and started working the finger in.

Blue eyes met his, and Adam bit his lip and thrust a few times with finger and hips, his jeans rubbing against the backs of Kris's thighs. Kris dropped his head and rolled his shoulders to shake the tension from his body. Adam murmured, "So hot, baby," and then warm fingers were prying Kris's fist open. When had he closed his fist around the toy? Kris couldn't remember.

Kris let Adam take the _thing_ and felt it pressed against his hole a moment later. "If this is cold," he warned.

"You've warmed it up," Adam reassured him, and then pushed. The latex glided smoothly through the lubricant, one steady press and his muscles yielded, and then it was in, and Kris clenched down around nothing except a heavy feeling where none had been before. It was hard and strange, and it felt smaller than it had looked outside his body. He was wet from the lube, though, and the end of the condom brushed against the inside of his thigh.

"I'm supposed to have that hanging out of me all day?" he protested.

Adam bent down and dragged Kris's boxers and jeans up. "You'll forget all about it."

"I thought forgetting was the opposite of what you wanted," Kris said. His tone was sharper than he'd meant it to be, but he was turned on and pissed off and just _unsettled_ by Adam's unusual request. If this was Adam's way of reassuring Kris's occasional flashes of insecurity, Kris maybe should keep his freak outs to himself for a while.

Adam got his clothing in place and slapped Kris's ass, making him jerk upright and clench down again.

"It feels weird," he said to Adam's reflection, sulking as Adam zipped up his pants for him.

Adam ignored the complaint. "Thank you," he said simply, his eyes glowing as he looked at Kris in the mirror. And then he smirked and said, "Now, for the rest of the surprise."

Kris batted Adam's hands away and turned around, rethreading the belt by himself. "We're late," he said. "And I wanna get pancakes before Sarver clears out the buffet. Save the rest of your surprise for later."

Adam just kept smiling that indulgent, smug smile, and then he reached into his pocket again.

Something inside Kris shuddered, and he gasped and rocked back, clenching helplessly around the vibrating toy as he stumbled back to sit on the counter. The buzzing stopped, and Kris gaped up at the hungry look in Adam's eyes before Adam stooped down and kissed him, licking deep into his mouth and stealing the air he desperately needed to breathe for the next minute.

"You," Kris sputtered, blinking heavily as Adam kissed his way up Kris's cheek and temple.

"Every time I think of you, you're gonna think of me," Adam said, his voice dreamy and so, so pleased.

"I can't—"

"Just for a second," Adam promised. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed Kris the tiny silver remote control. "Just so you'll know how much I want you. How much I'm looking forward to tonight."

"All day?" Kris groaned, picturing the full schedule ahead of him.

  
~

  
Kris had never counted, but the rule of thumb that guys thought about sex up to ten times a minute probably wasn't too far off.

Luckily, Adam only seemed to think about sex with _Kris_ about once every two minutes. Or maybe he was just going easy on him. Kris shuddered his way through breakfast, his hand occasionally shaking as he sipped coffee, a hitch in his step when he made his way to and from the buffet line, and frequently shifting in his chair.

The third time Megan looked at him funny, Kris got smart. He made a big show of pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket and announcing, "Geez, what's with all the drama?"

"Oo, drama?" Megan grinned, inching her chair a little closer so she could see his phone.

Kris shook his head and pushed the phone back into his pocket. "Stupid family stuff. They keep texting nonstop. Why'd I ever buy my mom that smartphone?"

Megan laughed, and then her attention drifted away.

Kris glanced at the other table. He caught Adam smirking at him, and then the toy buzzed and Kris accidentally bit the spoon as he took a bite of his yogurt.

  
~

  
Adam was right; the condom was the last thing on Kris's mind. By the time they boarded the bus again, his body was all tensed muscle and strung-out nerves. He'd gulped down three cups of coffee, but barely managed to eat anything, he was so worked up by what was happening to him.

He wasn't hard. It wasn't that having something shoved up his ass felt wrong or unpleasant. Kris loved having something in his ass—that something being Adam's cock. This small, vibrating toy, with its steady weight on the ring of muscle, utterly detached from Adam's gorgeous body, was not what he _wanted_. It wasn't even doing anything except startling him and making him nervous about embarrassing himself. Kris sat on one of the benches at the front of the bus and pictured himself accidentally yelping into a live radio microphone when Adam pressed that damn button at the wrong time.

He was fuming when the toy buzzed again, and then Adam slid onto the bench next to him, crowding close. He laid a magazine across their laps, like he was showing Kris something in it, and said softly in his ear, "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now?"

Kris bit his tongue to keep from snapping at him.

"I'm thinking about the night you sang _Falling Slowly_. When I had you spread out on my bed for an hour, just licking you open and wet. The noises you made, the way your skin _shivered_ for me— God, Kris. I wanna do that tonight. Can we do that?"

Kris's mouth went dry at the memory of that night, the way Adam had touched every inch of him, had made him feel beautiful and sexy, and made him come twice before finally sliding in and fucking him. He swallowed and said, "Yeah."

"Baby," Adam purred, his thigh pressing harder against Kris's.

The toy buzzed again, and this time it didn't stop immediately. Kris stopped breathing, body thrumming with the suspense of it, and the memories, and yeah, okay, Kris was finally getting Adam's point. Thinking about Adam. Thinking about tonight.

The vibrations stopped. It had only been three seconds, but Kris's whole body suddenly ached to be touched. He leaned his head onto Adam's shoulder and whispered, "Tonight," as Adam's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

  
~

  
Kris changed his shirt before they got to the radio station, needing something long enough to cover the hard on in his jeans. He also strategically brought his guitar with him, and every time he sat, it went across his lap. He watched Adam like a hawk, because the vibrating was usually preceded by a certain smile, a glint in his eye. Kris was torn between wanting more and wanting it to stop, and the sexual memories and fantasies triggered by Adam every few minutes were driving him insane.

He mumbled his way through the interview, distracted by Adam sitting on the other side of the glass, watching that smile play across his lips every time Kris opened his mouth to speak. It took Kris six tries to record the two short station plugs. As he bent over a folding table afterward, signing posters and CDs for future call-in prizes, Adam stood at the back of the studio making off-air jokes with the show host about Kris's hot ass sticking out like that.

He used buzzes for punctuation.

Kris forgot how to write his own signature, but he let Adam look all he wanted, flushed and pleased with the attention.

  
~

  
The guys sprawled out in the bus's back lounge and argued over what to watch on the ride to the venue. Kris didn't care, so long as no one paid any attention to the way he kept shifting on the leather, or the way he kept staring at Adam. The radio station obligations had been hard, but the in-store appearance and _American Idol Season 8_ CD signing at the Wal-Mart afterward had left him even harder.

Mike finally convinced everyone to watch the _Elvis Lives_ DVD one of the radio hosts had given him, and once all eyes were safely on the screen, Kris let himself relax a little deeper into the couch. Adam was sitting on the opposite couch, his hand in the pocket of his hoodie, and Kris watched it and thought about when the next pulse would come. What it would feel like.

If Adam would let Kris use it on _him_ tonight.

Adam cleared his throat, and when Kris looked up he realized Adam was watching him back. Adam yawned and stretched, arching his back and spreading his legs obscenely wide. Adam's tongue darted out, his expression shifting from bored to sultry, eyes half-lidded and dark. The toy buzzed, and Kris jerked a little harder. Adam's hand slid over his stomach, still buried in the pocket of his hoodie, mostly obscuring his actions. Kris stared, breathless, as Adam rubbed at his stomach and then let his hand slide down to cover his crotch.

Kris couldn't move, couldn't look away from Adam's hand. The toy buzzed again, and Kris flinched, watching the way Adam flattened out his palm, pressing the remote control hard against his own cock to activate it. Adam's eyes glimmered under his eyelashes, his mouth soft and inviting, and Kris could practically read Adam's mind, their thoughts syncing up in a harmony of sexual fantasies.

Sweat broke out across Kris's upper lip, and it was getting harder to conceal his heavy breathing from Matt next to him. Kris was hot all over and harder than he'd been since…well, since three days ago. They would be at the venue in another twenty minutes, and he would have to go on stage for sound check and dance rehearsal with everyone else, and there was just no way in hell he could do that in his current state, and no chance for his erection to subside when Adam was looking at him like that, and pressing the control every few seconds.

Adam arched his back again, his eyes slipping shut as he rolled his head against the back of the couch, giving Kris a preview of tonight's after-party, and that was fucking _it_.

Adam's eyes opened when Kris stood up, and Adam leaned forward when Kris headed for the door.

Kris dodged Adam's hand and slipped out to the narrow hallway. He crouched down in the sleeping cabin and started rummaging through his bunk.

"What's the matter," Adam said, suddenly appearing right behind him, and Kris jerked up and spun around, startled. Adam grabbed his hand, shaking the small bottle of lube Kris had dug up. "Kris, what?" he demanded.

"I gotta deal with this," Kris growled, waving his free hand in the direction of his killer hard-on.

"I'm sorry. Don't take it out," Adam said, a contrite expression on his face, like he realized he'd pushed Kris too far.

Kris almost laughed. He had something much more pressing to deal with. "I'm not," he said, and tried to push past the taller man. "Excuse me. I have to jerk off in the bathroom now."

Adam's eyes widened, and he glanced down to see Kris's cock straining against the front of his jeans. He let go of Kris's hand and slid hot, incautious fingers around the back of Kris's neck, sidling in way too close. "Need a hand?"

Kris was tempted, honestly tempted to fuck discretion and say _yes_ , but he found the inner strength to resist. "Go back to the lounge, Adam," he said firmly, then pushed Adam out of his way and marched to the bathroom.

  
~

  
Kris barely had his boxers around his ankles when the buzzing started. He smiled around his groan, picturing Adam sitting out there, pressing down on that button and picturing Kris in the bathroom, stroking himself. He had Adam's attention as surely as Adam had his, the toy a vibrating thread tying them together.

A squirt of lube, and Kris got busy tugging and twisting his aching cock, thumbing the head and spreading the slick precum around. The bus shuddered under him, the toy buzzed pleasantly inside, and his hand was tight and familiar, but he thought about Adam, waiting for tonight, and after a few minutes Kris wanted _more_.

He bit his lip and reached down with his other hand, cupped his balls for a few moments and then reached back. He pressed on his perineum and his leg twitched. The vibrations felt stronger, especially when he clenched down and pressed again, but Kris suspected it could get even better.

Kris licked his lips and then slicked a finger on his left hand, and carefully pushed the finger in. He found the toy just past the ring of muscle and nudged it, feeling Adam's buzzing touch slide deeper into him.

The bus lurched unexpectedly, and Kris's hip hit the counter hard. "Fuck!" he said, his lube-slicked hand skidding across the plastic countertop, unable to find purchase to stop his fall. This was why jerking off in the bus bathroom was always more trouble than it was worth.

Kris regained his balance and considered his limited options. Maybe if he…. He put one foot up on the toilet lid to brace himself and discovered the position made it a lot easier to slide his finger in and press the toy further.

The bus lurched again, Kris braced himself against the toilet, bending low for balance, and the vibrator was suddenly pressed right against his prostate, the vibrations magnifying exponentially, making every nerve in his body sing. "Jesus Christ," he gasped. He started jerking his cock frantically. His hips twisted and bucked, and sweat beaded along his forehead as he thought of Adam, gorgeous, tall, strong Adam, slamming into him with his gorgeous, big cock. The bus rocked again and his finger jabbed harder, Adam thrusting deep, and Kris was coming hard, white ropes spilling out over his fist as his heart raced faster than the engine.

The pleasure faded quickly, but the aftershocks still shook him, his hole clenching again and again without signs of letting up. "Adam," he whined, twisting his hips as the vibrator continued buzzing against his prostate. He jerked his finger out, and the toy shifted, but it stayed firmly in place. "God." He found the condom sleeve, hand shaking as he tugged gently, coaxing the toy back to its original position.

It was still too much. He needed it to stop, needed it off, needed—

Kris wiped his hand on some paper towels and fumbled his phone out of his pocket, pressed CALL and thumbed Adam's number.

Adam picked up halfway through the first ring. "Hey?"

"Please, just five minutes," Kris begged, his voice cracking in a whimper. "Please, _stop_ , please."

The vibrations cut off instantly, and Kris collapsed slowly to the linoleum floor.

"Are you okay?" Adam hissed into the receiver. "Talk to me, babe."

"Yeah," Kris said gratefully, taking breath after breath until the edge passed, and then he started to chuckle. " _Oh_ yeah," he said. "That was amazing."

"Yeah?" Adam asked, and Kris could hear the interest in his voice.

"Mmhm."

"What'd you do?"

Kris arched his back, rubbing his shoulder blades against the cool wall. The sweat on his skin was turning chill in the bus's air conditioning, but he could still feel the tremors in his gut from the orgasm and the vibrator. "I'll show you later," he offered.

Adam huffed, his breath loud in Kris's ear. "You'd better."

Kris smiled lazily and clenched down on the motionless toy for a moment. "I'm serious about the five minutes, though. Or there's no way I'm making it to sound check."

"Cross my heart, baby," Adam said. "Now come out here so I can kiss you."


End file.
